


After War Ends

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Finn and Rey enjoy the peace that the end of the War has brought them.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	After War Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a work I've been sitting on for a long time, finally decided to post it after such a long time. Enjoy.

**After War ends**

Rey woke up, she noticed Finn looking out the window. She got up, walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “You okay?” she asked. The moonlight illuminated the scar Finn got protecting her from Kylo Ren.

“I’m fine, I guess I’m still not used to the war being over,” Finn replied, ever since he was a kid, he was raised to fight as a Stormtrooper, but he had a conscience, and in his escape, he found Rey, who looked at him in a way that no one ever did, as a human being not just cannon fodder.

“I know,” Rey said, “But it is, Luke, Han, Ben and Leia gave their lives so that we could live a happy life, a life free from conflict.”

Finn held her hand, and turned around to face her, “I know, and it’s wonderful but part of me is still waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he confessed.

“I know, and if that time comes, we’ll face it the way we always do, together,” Rey said.

“I love you,” Finn said as he smiled, “I love you so much” he said softly.

“I love you too Finn,” Rey said sincerely, and the two kissed for a long passionate moment. They lived in Varykino on the planet Naboo, where Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala were married.

When the two parted Rey said, “come back to bed.”

“Okay,” Finn replied smiling as he held her hand as Rey led him back to the bed.

The next morning the pair awoke to a beautiful sunrise, “Finn, look” Rey said as Finn wiped the sleep out of his eyes, when he saw the sunrise he was entranced, the sky had a pinkish hue, and it was beautiful. If there’s one thing you can say about Naboo, it’s paradise. “For some time, I’ve been trying to find my place in the galaxy after we left Jakku, and now I’ve found it, and it’s with you.”

Finn turned and smiled at her, “and mine is with you,” he said, and he kissed her.

The two then got ready for the day. They got cleaned up, had breakfast and headed to the nearby village. It was springtime on Naboo, which meant that the Festival of Glad Arrival was coming in a few days and Rey and Finn planned on attending. The village was setting up decorations, lights, everything needed for a festival. This year they would be honoring Padme Amidala, Rey had read about her, she was Luke and Leia’s mother and when she read about the feats she had achieved at a young age she was astonished. She could see why Anakin fell in love with her.

Finn and Rey held hands as they walked through the Bazaar, the mutual love they hold for each other is what helped get past the horrors that the war with the First Order had exposed them too. Now they lived on what is arguably the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. They bought a bouquet of flowers and went to Padme’s tomb to pay their respects. Rey left the flowers on the coffin and placed her hand on it, closing her eyes. Rey used the force and saw Padme with her husband and children in a dimension beyond her understanding. Rey opened her eyes and smiled as happy tears came down her cheeks. Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into his embrace.

“Are they happy?” Finn asked.

“Yes they are, very happy just like I am with you,” Rey replied.

Finn and Rey stepped into their bedroom kissing passionately, not worrying about war or conflict, just them and their love. Finn took off his shirt and Rey disrobed as well and used the force to drag him down onto the bed with her, both of them laughing as she did so. They stopped to look at each other, smiling and looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Rey said.

“I love you too,” Finn replied.

They kissed slowly and passionately, not rushing, just letting their love guide them. After a heated session of love making they lay in each other’s arms, breathing heavily, the room smelled of passion. Rey rested her head on Finn’s chest while he slowly stroked her hair comfortingly.

“Did I ever tell you that I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you on Jakku?” Finn asked.

“No you never said that” Rey replied.

“It was hard not to fall in love with someone as strong, brave and beautiful as you,” Finn sank down on the bed, so he was eye level with Rey, “You captured my heart and given my time in the First Order, I didn’t think that was possible.”

“I’ve never been in love until I met you Finn, even when you told me you used to be a Stormtrooper it didn’t change anything, just like you told me nothing changed when I learned who my family was.”

“It doesn’t matter who you are related to by blood, by blood you’re a Palpatine, but in spirit you’re a Skywalker and no one can take that from you, not even some zombie looking old man who thought he was all powerful,” Rey chuckled at that. Finn cupped Rey’s cheek with his hand and said, “I love you Rey and no matter what we face down the road, I’ll always be by your side.”

Rey teared up at the conviction in Finn’s voice and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, let me hear your thoughts in the comments section below.


End file.
